The invention relates to an apparatus for utilizing the energy of the sun, and more particularly to an arrangement of solar cells on a supporting structure.
It is an object of the invention to provide a particularly appropriate refinement of the arrangement of solar cells on a supporting structure, which is to be highly permanent and extremely light and which preferably can be integrated into the upper deck of a water vessel. The arrangement of the solar cells to obtain energy should be accomplished in as simple a manner as possible, in order to keep the price of the arrangement within acceptable limits. The arrangement should be accomplished with few components, which have little tendency to break down. As a further main objective, the arrangement of solar cells should be of as low a weight as possible, so that the arrangement can be used universally beyond the particular application set forth herein.